gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:71.232.222.65
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the It is so great to be home! page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) The great user Do not be afraid, register, spend it to yourself well in this wiki.Thank you. But before stopping writing to you I want that on having registered you put on a profile and an avatar. Ask me what you want. By User:Antonio321. I dunno. Wait. I dont know much about this wikia. Does this include money because im 11. Is free. The whole wiki explores if it is necessary. Alright. What about an angry bird? That? Maybe...... I dont know much of what you are talking about..... Talk please When to be going your to register in the wiki you say it to me. Antonio321 (talk) 14:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC)Antonio321Antonio321 (talk) 14:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Information user This section is to identify, refills the following information: * Since calling: *In that country lives: *Hobbies: *Friends: *Enemies: *Age: Reply: Thanks! Advantages of being registered: only to notice If it registers (it is free), your power up to being an administrator (very difficult) .Nosotros together power adds images and to edit articles. Thanks.Antonio321 (talk) 21:25, April 1, 2013 (UTC)Antonio321Antonio321 (talk) 21:25, April 1, 2013 (UTC) The Transcripts Can you do transcripts of The Key, The Website and The Rat please,friend? OK! The New episodes I am going to see episode I never dress in america. The Virus, thanks to another Spanish who has warned me. This night (in my country) they release the castle. If you it do not believe yourself bundle click in here:España. DSC00665.JPG DSC00634.JPG DSC00604.JPG DSC00615.JPG *********************The Amacing World of Gumball Wiki You have got in The Amacing World of Gumball Wiki? For that I edit there this way that sure of that Stickventures has left a message you and you will have answered your him tanks, bro. Yeah! I go there. Your has a mensagge my I know. Yes, but ive been blocked for a week.... Your name Which is your name? Eddy Killer365 Sometimes I speak with the by the chat Gumball wiki. God! He banned me on tawog wikia! I'll get him back when im a admin! I feel your pain,bro! HE SUCKS!!! Alone they are a few days, return... I go away for 1 or 2 days of the wiki. It edits my new episode please and thank you.The new episode is Jonh and the dead.To, and if you can please it creates algun new episode. Thanks Eddy :). OK. Where will you be at until you return? Tomorrow... Tomorrow I have a familiar dinner. Not if pus to edit.Tomorrow i can! Ks. Do not be afraid... It creates someone Jonh Adventurs episode.Please... See this video Click me Here has a new video of Gumball.Is special video. OCs:Direct Access Dude, I have created a direct access there is your OCs!.Has a background green:User:71.232.222.65/OCs.